Heart In Hand
by ItachiSasukeSama
Summary: Helping a loved one heal after they lose someone they love is never easy, but Vincent loves his brother and wants to take care of Gilbert for a change, to ease his pain... Will Gilbert realise the true extent of his brothers feelings? Yaoi, Incest (though technically one-sided) and of course there will be Lemons galore...


_Crying..._

_I hear crying... Always at night, I hear crying... _Vincent rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up in his bed, hearing once more the familiar sound that would echo through the empty halls of the Nightray Manor. His hair brushed his shoulders as he shook his head and tried to discern where the sound came from. He slipped his covers down and let his feet dangle over the edge of the bed, listening to the sounds of someone's despair.

_Could it be..?_ His feet met the floor silently, his small frame making barely any noise as he crept from his bed and walked to his bedroom door. His small hand reached for the handle, and slowly pulled the door open. He stood for a moment, looking out into the hallway as he listened to the continuing soft sobs of heartbreak. Without conscious thought, he began to walk forward, letting his body move itself and find the source of the sounds which had woken him the past three nights.

He strode confidently and quietly through the halls, unafraid of being scolded by the maids and elder nobles of the Nightray family. His footsteps were silent, his passage unnoticed by all. After a short time, he came to a halt, the quiet sobbing he had heard clearly originated from within. He shut his eyes and leaned his palms and forehead against the door, silently listening to the occupants heartache for several minutes and absorbing it into his very soul. After a time his eyes slid open, as his hands reached for the handle and let him into the room beyond. A single candle on a night-stand illuminated the room, and his heart ached at the sight he was greeted with...

_Nii-san..._

Vincent quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind him as quietly as he'd opened it. His brother's pain was not for the others in this house to see. He hurried silently across the room and climbed onto the bed, before slowly crawling on his hands and knees towards the large bundle of sheets in the middle. The sobbing quieted as his brother noticed the presence in the room with him, but he did not emerge from his blanket fortress.

"Gilbert..." Vincent whispered, laying himself down beside the mass of covers and wrapping his arms protectively around the huddle that was his elder brother. His heart hurt to see his brother in such obvious pain. "Nii-san... What causes you to hurt so..? You've been like this each night since you got here... haven't you?" He whispered, one hand gently stroking over the area he suspected his brother's head to be.

"... Vincent..?" Gilbert's broken voice tore at Vincent's heart, his distress growing as he heard the true extent of his brothers sadness. Nevertheless, he smiled softly as Gilbert wriggled free of the blankets and turned wide, bloodshot eyes to face him.

"Of course Nii-san. Vincent will always come when Gilbert is sad, just like Gilbert always takes care of me, at all times." He chuckled quietly as his brother mumbled to himself and turned his face to hide his obvious blush. "It's OK Gilbert, I know you don't remember... I only remember a few things myself, but I expect that even those will be out of my reach as we grow up..."

"You don't fear losing the few memories you have of our life... before?" Gilbert asked, turning to examine his younger brother. Vincent's red eye seemed to flash at the question, but Gilbert disregarded the thought moments later, as his little brother smiled again and shook his head.

"There's nothing there that needs to be remembered now... It's better to forget, I think." Vincent's small hand reached forward and cupped Gilbert's cheek. "Now that I've found Nii-san, I cant forget you as I grow up... but the other things..." Vincent paused for a moment, before laughing quietly. "Like I said, It's probably better left in the past... forgotten." Gilbert averted his eyes for a moment, wondering if his brother was right.

"Why were you crying..?" Vincent's quiet voice made Gilbert gasp, his eyes snapping back to his brother.

"Y-you heard me?" Vincent nodded, his golden eye the only part Gilbert could see as face was half buried in the sheets. "I-I'm s-sorry... I didn't m-mean to..." Vincent heard the crack in his brothers voice, and let his body slide under the covers, pressing closer as he wrapped his arms firmly around his brother and pulled him closer.

"Shh... it's OK, Nii-san. You don't have to tell me..." Gilbert closed his eyes and tried to stem the flow of tears. "You miss someone special to you, right?" Gilbert's eyes snapped open, staring widely into the soft gaze of his brothers mis-matched eyes. Vincent smiled at his obvious shock. He reached out and again cupped his brothers face, but this time wiped away the remnants of his tears as well. "It's a little brother's job to know what his brother wants - and to help him get it!" He said, giggling as Gilbert's shock faded slightly.

"Vincent..."

"Was it... that boy?" Gilbert froze, his breath escaping in once large gush of air. Vincent winced at the look of pain on his brothers face, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Nii-san... You don't have to tell me." He whispered again, closing his eyes and pressing his face into the crook of his brother neck and sliding his hand from Gilbert's cheek to his hair.

"I-" Gilbert stumbled over his words, his arms slowly encompassing his brother in a matching embrace. Vincent smiled as he felt the warmth of his brother surrounding him and pressed his ear to Gilbert's chest, listening to his heart as it struggled to beat at a regular pace once more. "I'm sorry, Vincent." Vincent's eyes snapped open in shock as his brother rested his cheek against his hair. "I'm the older brother, yet you're here taking care of me... shouldn't that be the other way around?" He felt Gilbert smile briefly, but knew it quickly died on his lips as the elder took a large gulp of air. "My master... They said he was thrown into..."

Vincent squeezed his brother gently, silently conveying his understanding and support to the elder sibling. Gilbert either wouldn't or couldn't say anything further and Vincent understood, he knew in that moment the feelings his brother was attempting to bury within himself. He pulled back and stared directly into his brothers eyes. "Nii-san has always taken care of Vincent..." He said, a small smile blooming as he realised he could ease his brothers pain. "Now Vincent can take care of Gilbert." He leaned forward as he spoke and pressed a soft kiss to his brothers cheek.

"Vincent..?" Vincent smiled at Gilbert's expression, caught somewhere between surprise, confusion and uncertainty. "Vincent... what do you-?" Vincent silenced his brother by placing a single small finger against his lips, his mis-matched eyes sparkling slightly in the dim candlelight. When he was sure his brother wasn't going to interrupt, he pushed him gently to his back and crawled on his hands and knees to sit for a moment at his side.

"Nii-san..." He whispered, his gaze soft as he reached forward and gently stroked Gilbert's hand. When Gilbert locked their eyes together, he let his hand begin to stroke a little further forward, on his brothers waist. "I can make it stop hurting, at least for a little bit." He continued, his hand never ceasing it's movements. Gilbert's brow was creased in confusion and Vincent smiled slightly at the sight. "I can make you feel good for a little while, at least enough to let you get to sleep... I know you haven't slept more than quick naps since you got here."

Gilbert didn't remember their past, but even if he did, he probably wouldn't have understood what Vincent was offering him. He had learned things while Vincent was out trying to steal food for them, from the many whores who lived in the brothel near the alcove they had slept in. He learned how to earn money to help his brother, who was always taking care of Vincent. Back then, he'd learnt _how_ he could help, but he'd never gotten the chance to actually start helping. Gilbert had taken him to-

"Vincent?" Vincent snapped his eyes back to his brother's, realising his mind had been wandering down a path of memories he desperately wanted to forget. He smiled, truly grateful his brother had awoken him from his reverie.

"Will you let me Nii-san?" He asked, his heart racing as he thought of how he might be able to help his brother. "Will you let Vincent take care of Gilbert this time?" He watched as Gilbert frowned, still not sure of what Vincent meant. His eyes caught movement, and watched as Gilbert swallowed hard. He lifted his gaze to meet his brothers, and felt a thrill of excitement run through him, as his elder brother nodded. He smiled and reached forward, gently resting his hand over Gilbert's eyes. He then leaned forward and let his lips brush against his ear, as he whispered; "Then close your eyes."

Vincent slowly moved his hand, and felt pleased when he noticed his brother had obeyed and had indeed, closed his eyes. He moved away from his brother's side, crawling down his only slightly larger body and repositioning him so that his smaller frame could sit comfortably between his legs. When he was satisfied, he reached out a shaking hand, and began to lower his brothers lower garments. Gilbert squeaked in surprise and immediately sat up, his hands grasping his younger brothers. His eyes were wide and frantic as he stared at his little brother.

"Vincent! Wha-"

"It's OK, Gilbert." Vincent cut off Gilbert's loud whisper with a quiet and confident statement. Gilbert was so surprised that he let himself be hushed as Vincent carried on speaking. "I know... how you feel about _that person_. I'm not asking you to betray him, because I know Gilbert would never betray anyone he loved so much." Gilbert stared at his brother, the tears in his eyes only kept in check by the wide smile his younger brother wore. "But, if using my body can make you happy for a little while... then I want to do whatever I can to see Gilbert smile again!" Gilbert's shock was obvious, but Vincent knew he could make his brother happy, or at least take away his pain for tonight. "Please Gilbert... let Vincent make you happy now - so you can save your special loved one later!"

When Vincent gently pushed on Gilbert's chest, he was met with no resistance and he eased his brother back to the bed. He watched as Gilbert stared at the canopy of the bed, his throat moving as he swallowed heavily. He pulled his hand back and used it to stifle a giggle, a sign that his excitement was overflowing. He took a deep breath and returned his hands to his brother's night pants, slowly easing them down his brother's legs, until he could remove them completely. He tossed them over his shoulder and then moved on to Gil's nightshirt, raising it to his chest before letting go and sweeping his eyes over the entire exposed area. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes examined his brother's body, his fingers slowly tracing idle patterns across the surface of his stomach. His heart raced as he lowered his gaze to his brothers, currently flaccid, penis.

_It's been a long time since I thought about doing something like this... but to think Nii-san would really let me! He must really lo-_ Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head, determined not to think the rest of the errant thought. He released a large breath and sank to all fours over his brother. He gazed up through his bangs and watched Gil for a moment, noticing the way he stared determinedly at the canopy above them and the way his hands were clenching in the sheets. Vincent smiled, his heart racing, as he lowered his face and pressed his small mouth to his brothers stomach. Gil twitched, jumping a little and making a quiet noise of surprise in the back of his throat, but otherwise remained motionless, giving Vincent free rein to do as he wished.

Vincent smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of skin beneath his lips. He kissed a small trail across the expanse of flesh, before lifting one hand, and gently cupping his brothers warm penis. He rubbed softly, as he gently licked at Gil's navel, feeling blood flow into the area as he enticed it. He carefully wrapped his hand around the organ and lightly tugged, earning a whimper from his brother. He smiled again and began to trail his kisses lower, letting his warm breath blow over the flushed organ in his hand. When he felt that his brother's shaft was beginning to twitch, he pressed the first soft kiss to its head. Gil cried out in surprise, looking down suddenly to see a mess of short golden hair over his crotch.

"...Oz..."

Vincent's eyes snapped open at the quiet whimper, his heart crashing painfully in his chest. He felt the pinprick of hot tears in his eyes and slammed them shut again, forcing the traitorous tears away as he focused instead on savouring the moment.

_You can use my body and pretend I'm him Nii-san... So long as it's me... I don't mind..._ Vincent smiled at the thought, and his heart settled a little within his chest. The pain receded as he parted his lips and slid them around the head of his brothers erect shaft. Gilbert whimpered and he heard his head land once again in the pillows. He giggled around the erection in his mouth, at his brothers reaction and was surprised when Gilbert moaned loudly. He gently sucked as he pulled back from the engorged shaft, nibbling softly at the head before slowly sinking his lips around it once more. His brother gasped and released a shaky breath, and Vincent felt a swell of happiness at the realisation that his brother was, for this moment at least, lost in pleasure. He glanced up and saw Gil had turned his face to the side, his expression was beautiful. His eyes were screwed shut as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his face pressing into the sheets as he attempted to keep himself quiet.

Vincent giggled again and Gil's lips parted, releasing a cry of need that Vincent thought almost as beautiful as his brother's expression. Gil's hands were tangled in the sheet's, clenching tightly as he twisted and writhed at the pleasure in his body. Vincent continued to slowly raise and lower his lips, as he watched every movement, savouring his brother's reactions and relishing the sight of his older brother looking so undone. The red flush that adorned his brother's cheeks was beautiful to see.

Vincent wanted more, he wanted to see his brother completely lost in the moment. He curled his tongue around the shaft in his mouth, relishing the cry that Gil released as he twirled his tongue around the hot flesh, tempting it further as he continued to bob. His hand curled around Gil's hip as his brother began to unconsciously push upwards, seeking the wet warmth that brought such pleasure to his body. He began to move faster, his suction stronger as he moaned along with his brother. He felt a hand on his shoulder at the moment when Gil's cock began to pulse faster and he relished the desire he could feel coursing just below his brothers hot flesh. He opened his mouth wider and moaned as Gil's hand gripped tightly, his wordless cry ringing in his ears as his warm seed began to flow. Vincent savoured the moment, suckling softly as his brother spent himself. He swallowed his essence, enjoying the moment and relishing the after-taste of the salty substance.

"...Oz..." The heartbreaking whisper was barely audible, but it froze Vincent's blood in his veins. His eyes opened to find Gilbert had slung his arm over his eyes, though his tears were obviously flowing. Vincent let his brothers, once more flaccid organ slip from his mouth, as he raised his head. He felt the tears he had fought back returning, his hands unconsciously forming balls as he sat back from his brother.

"I'm sorry... Gilbert..." He whispered. He'd thought he could make his brother's pain go away, had thought he could at least do this much for him, at least for tonight. But as always, Vincent had brought his brother only more sadness.

"Vincent..." Gilbert's quiet voice caused Vincent's head to snap up, his gaze locking with his brother's. He was reaching towards him, his hand waiting patiently for Vincent's. He smiled softly, and Vincent was shocked. His heart was racing, his thoughts clogged at the sight.

_Nii-san is... smiling... It's small, and broken, but he is... smiling again..._ Vincent didn't feel himself moving, but his hand was in his brother before he knew it and when Gilbert tugged lightly, moving slightly to make room, Vincent fell easily into place beside him. When they were lying beside each other, Gilbert pulled the covers over them both and held his brother tightly in his arms.

"Thank you, Vincent." He whispered. Vincent looked up at his brother, confused and surprised. "You did that... just to make me happy, without even thinking about yourself..." Gilbert gently stroked the top of Vincent's short hair, as he tucked the younger's head under his chin. "It makes me happy to know you love me so much." Vincent blushed at the statement, his eyes still wide in surprise. He felt the faint twitch of guilt that his brother thought there was no pleasure in this for himself, but he ignored it, reasoning that his brother had called someone else's name and therefore this made them even.

"Nii-san... you, aren't mad?"

"No Vincent, I'm not mad... I guess I feel... tired..." Vincent wiggled free as his brother trailed off, looking up to find that the elder had fallen asleep. Vincent felt a smile slowly bloom as he took in his brother's peaceful face. There was no fear, no pain, no sadness and no hurt on his brother's face, for the first time since he'd arrived three days ago.

His resolve strengthened, he softly kissed his brother's cheek and then tucked his head back under his chin, closing his eyes as his heart raced, at the images his mind conjured while he slept, of just how he might please his brother further, next time he needed him.

* * *

**A/N:~ Well, hi! Umm... if you're one of my regulars then please forgive me for writing this instead of working on my other updates, it's not that I don't want to - it's just that the ItaSasu has me stumped at the moment... ****If you're NOT a regular - then an extra HI! to you! **

**I wrote this because, after watching the anime again recently - and then reading the entire manga over yesterday and today, well... I just had to really. There doesn't seem to be an awful lot of Panora Hearts Yaoi here on FFN and I think that should be rectified. I'm not saying that I'M gonna rectify it, because I'm pretty unreliable with the amount of crap happening in my life at the moment...**

**But, having said that - this popped into my head last night and I decided to bring it to life and share it with the world... It's not much really, but when - IF - I get round to updating it then It'll start to blossom a little... I think...**

**ANYWAY - enough from the crazy writer!**

**My thanks to you for reading! Please review if you would like to read more, or if you would like to leave suggestions! **

**'Til next time - Adieu~!**


End file.
